Remember!
by Bewarethebatmanfan
Summary: The annual Valentines Dance is at UZZ. Ping has returned to get Victor, but Anita tries to get Victor to love her.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Show: Remember!

Note: V= Victor A=Anita PP=Professor Professor CD=Changed Daily DD= Doctor Doctor P= Ping (Floaty Head) R=Ray U= UZZ Agents CPP=Captain Poo Poo

_Text like this indicates what the character is thinking._

Plot: Ping stays at UZZ and Victor has a crush on her. Meanwhile, Anita has a huge crush on Victor. All this takes place at the annual UZZ Valentines Dance.

CD: As you know my name is changed daily, today you may call me, ohhh, Captain Poo Poo.

Everyone laughs.

R: Urgent news for Captain Po Po, the floaty heads are back!

CPP= What are they needing?

R= They are saying that unless Ping stays at UZZ, they will attack the world with their cannon. I see it now.

CPP= Let Ping stay here then.

A beam of light signs down into the briefing room. Then Ping appears.

P= Hello sticky head. _My sticky head returns._

V: Why hello, my lady. _My love has returned._

A: Hello again. _Crap, she is taking my man._

A couple days later.

R: (over intercom) I would like to announce that TOMORROW is our annual Valentines Dance and this year its girl that asks guy.

P: Hey Victor, would you like to go to that as my date?

V: Sure.

A:_ Crap, I'm so close to losing him._

The next day.

Slow music plays.

P: How do you like my dress Victor?

v: Great!

He then notices Anita walk in, in a stunning dress.

V: How about I get us a drink?

P: Sure

P:_ Aw man, he saw that Anita girl, now he is all over her._

A: What are you doing Victor?

V: Well, you look just so good in that dress.

A: Why thank you.

COMING SOON! PART 2: THE REVEAL!

I'm aiming for a week or two for part 2.


	2. Remember! Part 2

Remember Part 2!

Note: V=Victor A=Anita P=Ping PP= Professor Professor CD= Changed Daily DD= Doctor Doctor R= Ray K=Kowaliski U=UZZ Agents CPP= Captain Poo Poo

V: Want to get something to drink Anita?

A: Sure!

They walk over to the refreshments table. Victor takes a cup of punch and Anita takes a cup of soda.

P:_HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY MAN?! HE IS MINE,NOT HERS! I HAVE GOT TO STOP HER!_

Ping walks over to the table.

P: Victor, do you want to dance with me?

V: Umm, sure, Ping. **He then notices Ray staring at Kowaliski.**

V: Actually Ping, I have got to talk to Ray.

Victor walks to Ray's table.

V: Hey Ray! What are you doing?

R: Just staring at agent Kowaliski.

V: Why?

R: I may or may not be in love with her.

V: Well, does she know?

R: No. Can you ask her who she likes?

V: Umm, sure.

Victor walks over to Kowaliski who has finished talking to another UZZ agent.

K: Hello Victor! Enjoying the dance?

V: Yes I am, by the way, there are rumors of who you like in the base. Can you clarify who you like?

K: Sure. I actually like Ray.

V: Thanks, now the rumors can be done. Victor walks back to Ray.

R: So who does she like?

V: Just go talk to her. Find out for yourself!

Ray walks over to Kowaliski and asks her out.

R: She said that tomorrow we can go out.

V: Congratulations!

Victor walks over to Anita. But guess who has come? Why its Alphonse.

V: Hey Alphonse, pleasure seeing you here.

Alphonse: Why, thank you.

V: Anita, do you want to dance?

A: Umm, sure.

Why is Anita suddenly acting negative to Victor? Is it Alphonse? Find out in Remember Part 3!

Part 3 is coming out either this week or next week.


	3. Uh oh Its Alphonse!

Uh oh Its Alphonse!

V: _Why is Anita acting different? Could it be Alphonse? OF COURSE! Anita has had a huge crush on him. But why was she acting jealous when Ping arrived? Does she like me?_

Both Victor and Anita dance for about 5 minutes.

A:Ok Victor, I'm gonna go get something to drink.

V: No problem.

Victor walks over to Ray's table where Ray and Kowaliski are talking.

R: Hey Victor! Why so depressed?

V: Guess who arrived. Why it's Alphonse of course. And now Anita is now talking to me negatively.

R:Hmmm. Hey, Agent Kowaliski, would you understand this problem?

K: Yes I could. Victor, you like Anita don't you?

V:Ummm.

K: Apparently you do, and your kinda jealous.

V: WHAT?!

K: Anita is just reacting on her crush on Alphonse, and she does not want Alphonse to think she and you are, well, a thing.

V: So I should ignore it for a little?

K:Yes.

V:Ok, thanks.

K:No problem.

Victor walks away, turns his head to see Ray and Kowaliski making out. Victor walks past Anita and Alphonse looking sad.

Alphonse: Plus one! It is you again!

A: Victor, do you mind if me and Alphonse leave early? We have a movie to catch.

V: No problem. **He says in a sad tone.** By the way, where is Ping?

A:Oh a floaty head ship came and took her. Apparently they are on a vacation.

V: Aw man. Forgot to do a dance with her.

A: Well there is always next year.

Author's Note: This part might be kinda boring as I did not have the best idea in mind while making it. But I promise the next part will be good.

COMING SOON! Remember Part 4!


End file.
